Two Hearts, One Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Every bride has pre wedding jitters... but what if she was feeling too overwhelmed and started looking for a way out? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Nerves We Feel

_**September 4th 2018…**_

_Amanda had on a ruffle-trim chiffon faux-wrap bridesmaid dress in a shade labelled Wine that barely hid her growing baby bump. At 4 ½ months along, she and Finn hadn't announced it to the world yet._

_They were still figuring out how to but decided to wait until the excitement of Yukie and Baron's wedding had subsided._

"_Mandy, let me see what you look like!" Yukie called out, Amanda playfully rolling her eyes and exiting the dressing room, Yukie smiling. "You look perfect." She responded._

"_Thanks… won't be too much longer before I won't be able to see my feet." Amanda replied._

"_True… should I push the wedding back a bit? Until after you've had the baby?" Yukie responded._

"_Nervous about the wedding?" Amanda asked as they sat down._

"_Scared out of my mind… it just seems like yesterday that Tommy proposed to me. How were you not scared when you and Finn got married?" Yukie replied._

"_I was anxious but elated, the new chapter of mine and Finn's life had started… and we're adding more to our lives now." Amanda responded, Yukie lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach. "I can't tell you whether to marry him or not, only you can make that choice… think about what you want and how you want it to go." She replied before they hugged._

_They went to go change back into their regular clothes and purchase the gowns… and left the store with them._

_And Yukie knew Amanda was right, she had to make the decision herself… _

**Present time**_**, September 24th 2018… **_

Amanda glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror, hands on her baby bump.

At 5 months along now, it was noticeable so that the fans would figure out… and she knew Baron wasn't going to be happy about her wearing Essie's Licorice on her nails when he had insisted that she wear a pastel color.

_'It's a security blanket of sorts, Corbin.' _Amanda thought before she saw Dean walk in, fidgeting with his tux.

"I hated wearing this at my own wedding!" Dean responded.

"Sit down, okay?" Amanda replied, Dean sitting down and Amanda untying the tie before tying it properly.

"Why did Corbin decide to have the wedding here on Raw? Why not a beach or chapel or whatever?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know what goes through that Wolf Pup's mind… I honestly hope their future children take after Yukie." Amanda replied, Dean resting his hands on her stomach.

"You imagine Yukie having a litter of mini Corbins?" Dean questioned with a joke.

"I don't know why I said that, my brain's been haywire lately." Amanda responded with a soft laugh.

"Maybe it's because of this whole wedding thing gone to your head and even Yukie's. I believe that Baron's moving it too fast." Dean explained.

"You said that about me and Finn, smartass." Amanda responded as Dean smiled and stood up.

"Thankfully I was wrong there. Wasn't wrong about a baby being created as soon as you two were away from all the stress… how is the little one anyway?" Dean replied.

"Healthy and growing perfectly. Kept turning away from the ultrasound machine though when the doctor tried to find out its gender. So whether it's a boy or girl, Finn and I are having one very active baby that's gonna keep us on our toes." Amanda responded before Finn walked in, guiding Seth in… and Amanda starting to laugh as Seth was tangled up in his tie.

"How this one got tangled up in his tie, I don't know." Finn replied after closing the door.

"Who's idea was it to have a wedding on Raw?" Seth questioned out of frustration as he was trying to get loose.

"Just sit down." Amanda replied, Seth doing so and Amanda untangling the tie before she folded the collar up and put the tie on him and tied it.

Seth fixed the collar and stood up, seeing that Amanda wasn't wearing heels.

"Yukie doesn't want you to wear heels?" Seth questioned.

"She suggested ballet flats instead. Seth, I'm 5 months pregnant, it's hard to walk in heels nowadays." Amanda replied.

"And where is the uh… bride to be?" Dean questioned.

"Bayley's helping keep Yukie calm." Finn explained before he and Amanda hugged and kissed.

"I hope Yukie calms down. Every bride has wedding jitters." Seth responded as Amanda and Finn let go.

"True… it's just hard not to worry about her." Amanda replied, Seth lightly resting his right hand on her stomach.

"Hey, you will be there to help her, and even others, Mandy. Let's just see how this goes." Dean responded.

"He's right, kiddo. Just don't stress, not good for my niece." Seth replied after lowering his hand to his side.

"Why are you certain that Finn and I are having a daughter?" Amanda questioned.

"I just imagine a mini Mandy inside of you at the moment." Seth responded.

"If there is, we're all in for it when she's 16." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"Love, you weren't that bad from what you said." Finn responded.

"Dean described me as a holy terror." Amanda replied.

"It's true." Dean stated, before they heard a knock on the door and it open slightly.

"Uh, guys, are you almost ready?" Yukie's voice was heard as she decided to stay hidden.

"Almost, just got to find the groom." Finn responded.

"On it." Amanda replied before they kissed and she headed into the hallway, her and Yukie hugging before Amanda left.

Yukie smoothed out her floor length off shoulder goddess style wedding dress.

It wasn't long before Amanda found Baron and he let her in… and noticed that her stomach was bigger than when he saw her last week.

"Look at you, that little baby's really growing." Baron responded with a smile.

"Yep. You ready?" Amanda replied.

"Just can't get this cufflink on." Baron responded, Amanda helping him fasten it.

"I remember these, Tajiri wore them on his and Sumire's wedding day." Amanda replied with a smile.

"And now its me and Yukie. Feels like yesterday when she attacked me at NXT as our first meeting." Baron explained.

"I had to pull her off of you… now you two are getting married." Amanda replied.

She couldn't believe how fast time had gone by.


	2. The Altar Awaits

Amanda and Finn were kissing and holding each other again when they heard "Pull back on the hormones, you two!", turned and saw Hunter.

"Everything all set?" Finn questioned.

"Yep, it will start as soon as we're live." Hunter answered.

"Alrighty." Amanda replied.

"And no open mic so no chance of Dean's drunken singing." Hunter responded.

"Damn and I was gonna sing In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida by Iron Butterfly!" Dean replied after hearing that.

"We have a schedule to keep, besides everyone seeing a drunk Ambrose. Once they've walked away as husband and wife, I'll be watching over Raw for this week and next week as well." Hunter explained.

"There's always next time, Dean." Finn replied.

"Get ready, we have 3 minutes before it starts." Hunter responded, before he walked away.

Amanda had her bouquet and headed to the curtain, walking down the ramp with Finn before they kissed and he headed to the groom's side as she was on the bride's side of the altar.

"We might have a problem." Sasha whispered.

"Might?" Amanda responded quietly.

"Yukie hasn't-" Bayley started to say, before the music interrupted her as everyone turned to face the ramp while waiting for Yukie… but somehow she didn't come out.

"Oh damn, where's the bride to be?" Michael Cole questioned.

"Just give her a minute, Yukie loves making grand entrances." Corey responded, as they waited once more.

"Or she had a really bad anxiety attack." Renee replied in concern, before they saw Yukie walking out as the music started over.

Yukie walked down the ramp and to the altar, smiling at Baron.

"Pre wedding jitters?" Baron questioned quietly.

"A bit." Yukie whispered before they entwined their hands as the priest spoke.

_'Shall I tell him now? Or wait and hold it in? I can't hurt his feelings. He's looking at me with a smile on his face, knowing he was ready for this day.' _Yukie thought as she smiled back at him.

"Do you, Yukie Shirabuki, take Baron Corbin to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The priest responded.

And Yukie let go of Baron's hands.

"This is all going too fast!" Yukie replied frantically.

"And by the power-" The priest started to say, before Baron stopped him.

"Wait a minute, old man. She said no." Baron responded.

"She did? I wasn't listening!" The priest replied.

"But Yukie this what you really wanted for us." Baron responded.

"I… I do, but… I'm sorry, Baron, I can't go through with this!" Yukie replied with tears running down her face, before she left the altar and Sumire and Tajiri went to find her.

"Well, there goes the bride." Michael responded.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Baron retorted loudly.

"I hope it's not another man." Corey responded.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Corey!" Amanda replied, the priest's eyes widening.

"It better not another man. I spent three good years with Yukie and now I get this?! Whoever the other man is, I'm gonna kill him!" Baron retorted angrily.

"She's not fucking cheating, Baron!" Amanda responded as Finn rubbed her arms to try to calm her.

"Young lady, young man, behave like you're in Sunday school!" The priest admonished.

"Then what the he… what's going on here? Yukie left me at the altar for no good reason." Baron responded as he tried to calm down.

"You two just got engaged 5 weeks ago, it feels rushed to her." Amanda replied.

"She didn't mind it, she wanted to this happen." Baron responded.

"Let's all go to the back and calm down. Okay? Bayley, Sasha, you bring your ring gear with you?" Finn replied in an attempt to diffuse things.

"Hey, we always do, Finn." Bayley answered.

The two went and got dressed while Baron, Seth, Dean, Renee, Amanda and Finn were in Baron's office, Baron pulling his tie off.

"After all this time. During the five weeks we were engaged, she could have said something and we would have the wedding different. I just wanted to make the both of us happy." Baron explained.

"Nikki got scared too before she was set to marry John. Yukie will calm down." Brie responded after walking in.

"Yeah, sure. I swear, Mandy was the only bride who didn't freak out." Baron replied, muttering the last part.

"Hey, could you focus on this instead?" Amanda questioned.

"How am I gonna focus when I just got stood up at the altar? Yukie made me look like an idiot up there." Baron explained.

"So you turn it around at me, what did I do?!" Amanda responded, Finn getting her to sit down and lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Just calm down, love, he's not angry at you." Finn replied.

"Maybe she was afraid of ending up as a stay at home mom and giving up her career like you!" Baron retorted, Finn glaring at him.

"Knock it off, my wife didn't cause your fiancee to run off!" Finn responded.

"You're right. Mandy, I'm sorry, but with Yukie like this, I'm not sure if there's going to be a wedding after when I spent so much money on this." Baron explained after taking a deep breath.

"When she calms down, I suggest we find her." Dean responded.

"You're right. We have time before Raw goes off. Or we can reschedule it some other time." Seth explained.

"I'll get out of this and go tell them." Baron responded before the others left.

Finn helped Amanda out of her dress and Amanda changed back into her washed blue Motherhood Maternity ribbed tank top and Motherhood Maternity denim cuffed shorts… and they heard a knock before hearing Corey.

"Hey, sorry about what happened earlier. But I know where she is, if you want to find her." Corey explained.

Finn let him in and closed the door.

"Sorry about blowing up at you earlier, Corey." Amanda replied.

"You're alright. And she's back at the hotel." Corey responded.

"Did she say why she ran off?" Finn asked.

"It's because she felt rushed. She really wants to be with Baron, but I guess… she's just nervous. Similar to when her mother got married to Hiro... Yukie felt like she was going down that same path again." Corey explained.

"Times were different then, my parents got married when my mom was 18 and my dad was 20." Amanda responded.

"But I mean Yukie's already in her 30s and Baron is too. I mean, I don't know why Baron wants to get married, but Yukie didn't mind until her day." Corey repiled.

"Yukie's gonna kill me…" Amanda responded, Finn and Corey looking at her. "When we went to get the dresses, she asked if she should move the wedding date back. I said that it's her choice and she needed to think it through." She explained.

"She's not going to hurt you. There's no way in hell she would do that." Corey responded.

"He's right, love, you gave her well intended advice." Finn replied before he and Amanda sat down.

In the hotel room, Yukie was in pajamas and had cleaned her makeup off… and looked at pictures from Finn and Amanda's wedding.

_'I know that they're happy. But I'm not when I was rushed… I'm not sure if I'm not ready to get married.' _Yukie thought to herself.

She curled up in the bed and closed her eyes, settling into sleep.

_**September 25th 2018…**_

Amanda opened her eyes when she felt a tug in her bladder and sat up… she headed to the restroom, returning a few minutes later and climbing back into the bed as Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Little one keeps waking you up…" Finn replied.

"Do you think… there was any truth to what Baron said last night? About Yukie not wanting to give up her career to have kids?" Amanda questioned as they looked at each other and Finn lightly rested his right hand on her face.

"Corbin is just saying things that aren't true, Darlin'. He knows that he wants to settle down one day, and have kids." Finn responded.

"I think they both need to calm down, that they need… something to motivate them to." Amanda replied as Finn lovingly rubbed her stomach. "Don't get any ideas on getting them drunk so they'll get into bed, Finn." She responded, Finn knowing that she caught onto what he was thinking.

"What, I thought it was a great idea." Finn repiled.

"It didn't work with Seth and Zahra." Amanda responded as they kissed.

"That's true, love." Finn repiled.

Amanda hoped that things would calm down.


End file.
